Sueños y canciones
by Camille-SS
Summary: Una historia sobre la banda Kudai. Después de salida de Nicole nada continuó siendo lo mismo, Pablo al perceber eso intenta recuperar a Nicole y junto a Bárbara y Tomás descobrir lo que sucedió con la banda dos años atrás.
1. Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti

_- Ahora nos veremos todos los días._

_- ¿Amigos? _

_- Eres como un hermano para mí, ¡te quiero mucho! _

_- ¿Por qué me miras así? Sabes lo cuanto eres importante en mi vida._

_- Simplemente te amo, mi mundo cambió por ti._

_- No quiero perderte nunca, soy tuya por siempre y de nadie más…_

_-Traicionaran mi confianza ¡Fui una tonta por creer en él!_

_- Lo extrañaré, tú sabes todo lo que siento._

Un chico se despierta de una sola vez asustado.

Tomás: - ¿Que fue Pablo?

Pablo: - ¡De nuevo la misma pesadilla!

Tomás: - Que raro eso Pablo, ya hace mucho tiempo desde que me ha contado eso.

Pablo: - No sé por que no puedo olvidar la rubia, tu sabes que ya intente pero aun no logre eso.

Tomás: - ¿Sabes algo de ella?

Pablo: - Si, estuve mirando a su fotolog y ella dije que quiere volver a la música. Pero en realidad sabes que no me gusta hablar de ella, me ha lastimado mucho.

Tomás: - Te respecto mi hermano, pero tienes que se acordar de que nadie sabe la verdad sobre la partida de ella, ni mucho menos el por qué de todo aquello.

Pablo: - Tienes razón pero para mí es difícil revivir los momentos juntos a ella y bueno, ahora ya sabes lo que hago para intentar olvidarlos.

Tomás: - Esa es otra cosa de la cual necesitaba hablar contigo, voy directo al punto. ¿Qué sientes por Gaby?

Pablo: - Bueno, la quiero mucho, es muy linda, simpática, talentosa…

Tomás: - ¿Y?

Pablo: - ¿Y qué?

Tomás: - La quiere, es linda y ¿La amas?

Pablo: - ¿Por qué, tienes algún interés en ella?

Tomás: - No desvíes el asunto, y tu sabes que ella es como una hermana para mi así como tú eres mi hermano de corazón, por eso te pregunto no quiero que ella se enamore perdidamente por ti y después tu no la corresponda.

Pablo: - Ok, no sé lo que siento por Gaby, no sé si es amor o amistad, no sé lo que siento porque de verdad solo he amado una mujer en toda mi vida.

Tomás: - Si yo fuera tu hablaba con ella y aclaraba todo eso de una vez, esa relación no va a hacer bien para ningún de los dos.

Pablo: - Tienes razón Tommy. Mañana voy a hablar con Gaby y aclararemos todo eso.

Tomás: - Muy bien Pablo. ¿Ahora es mejor volvemos a dormir, no?

Pablo: - Si, buenas noches Tommy.

Tomás: - Buenas noches Pablo.


	2. A la orilla

Barbie: - Buenos días señorita ya es hora de despertar. (Cantando)

Gaby: - ¿Qué horas son?

Barbie: - Son seis y media de la mañana.

Gaby aún en la cama: - ¿Y puedo saber por qué me despiertas tan temprano?

Barbie: - Porque hoy tenemos que pegar el avión ¿o no se acuerda de que vamos a Argentina?

Gaby: - ¡Ay no! Ya me había olvidado.

Barbie: - ¿Que hay contigo chica?

Gaby la mira con una lagrima empezando a correr por la mejilla.

Gaby: - Es Pablo.

Barbie: - ¿Quieres contarme algo? Puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras y…

En ese momento la chica rompió en llanto.

Gaby: - No sé lo que pasa entre nosotros, a veces el es tan cariñoso conmigo y a la veces tan frio. ¡Y yo lo amo tanto Barbie!

Barbie: - Tranquilízate Gaby estoy aquí.

Después de alguno minutos ya más calma:

Gaby: - Creo que él no me amas de la misma manera que yo lo amo. Además creo que él aún se importa con ella.

Barbie: - ¿Con Nicole?

Gaby hace una señal de si con la cabeza.

Barbie: - ¿Tal vez, no sé, pero ya hace mucho tiempo no? ¿Casi dos años?

La chica piensa por un instante en cuanto Gaby la mira.

Barbie: - A Pablo no le gusta mucho demonstrar lo que siente porque tiene miedo de se lastimar.

Gaby: - Pero…

Alguien bate en la puerta. Ellas se asustan.

Tomás: - ¿Chicas ya están listas?

Barbie y Gaby de dentro del cuarto: - No Tommy.

Tomás: - Pues traten de apresaren se o no llegaremos en tiempo. Pablo, yo y Vega las esperaremos en el lobby.

Barbie y Gaby: -¡Ok!

Barbie: - ¿Crees que ha escuchado alguna cosa de lo que hablábamos?

Gaby: - Ojala que no.

Las chicas decidieron dejar la conversa para después y empezaron a se arreglar.

En el lobby del hotel en la Ciudad de México donde estaban, Pablo y Tomás platicaban algo y Vega hablaba en el celular.

Gaby y Barbie llegan al lobby y los encuentra, Vega al verlas rápidamente para de hablar.

Vega: - Ya vuelvo chicos voy a ver si ya está todo listo para irnos al aeropuerto.

Y con eso deja el lobby.

Pablo se dirige a Gaby.

Pablo: - Buenos días princesa.

Le da un beso en la frente y la abraza.

Barbie y Tommy se miran con cara de reprobación a la escena que miraban.

Gaby: - Buenos días lindo. ¿Dormiste bien?

Pablo: - Pues… si claro que sí. ¿Y ustedes por que se quedaron así tan calladitos?

Barbie: - Por nada solo tengo sueño.

Tommy: - Es verdad yo también.

Vega entra rápidamente en el lobby y dije a los chicos que ya podrían ir.


	3. Siempre podremos volver

Llegan en el aeropuerto pero tienen un poco de dificultad para llegar al portón del embarque por culpa de la prensa.

En el avión los músicos y Vega sentaron en la parte de la frente del avión y los chicos en el final. Pablo iba con Gaby que había dormido en el medio de la viaje y como no restaba opciones Barbie iba con Tomás.

Barbie: - Tomás ya me está haciendo mal ver los dos así.

Tomás se asusta al oír eso y Barbie lo percebe.

Barbie: - Ay Tomás no es nada de lo que pensaste. ¿Cómo crees que yo pudiera me enamorar de Pablito?

Tomás: - Perdón Barbie se que lo quiere como hermano así como yo a Gaby. Pero quiero que me prometas una cosa.

Barbie: - ¿Qué cosa?

El mira directamente en los ojos de ella.

Tomás: - Que no vas más llamarme de Tomás, no me gusta, parece que estas peleando conmigo.

Barbie: - Te lo prometo, Tommy.

Los dos sonríen.

Pablo miraba a Gaby al lado de ello y un recuerdo venía a su mente.

Flashback

En el avión Pablo dormía.

Nicole a su lado cantaba: Mil estrellas esta noche entre recuerdos que hoy despertarán mil historias que nunca se irán y hoy tú estás aquí y yo junto a ti te daré mi mano amor y seremos…

Pablo empezó a despertar.

Nicol: Tus besos serán el sueño que mañana ilumina el cielo la luz brillara en tus labios y las horas pasarán despacio, ven y junto a mi quedan tantos sueños por vivir.

Pablo: Creo que aún estoy soñando, escuche a un ángel cantando y ahora estoy en el paraíso.

Nicol:- Bueno no quería despertarte pero es que ya llegamos y tenemos que dejar el avión.

Pablo: ¿Pero ya?

Nicol: ¿Cómo que ya mi amor? Demoramos casi cuatro horas para llegar.

Pablo: - A tu lado las horas simplemente vuelan hasta las simples cosas contigo son increíbles.

Nicol: - Eso es muy cursi, pero en la verdad me gusta demasiado.

Pablo: - ¿Vistes lo que haces conmigo? Pronto voy a ser uno de aquellos niños pegajosos como chicles.

Nicol: - A mi no me importa te voy a amar de cualquier manera.

Pablo: - Yo también, tu eres mi angelita.

Nicol: - ¿Me prometes que siempre hablará lo que piensas para mí?

Pablo: - Te prometo mi amor pero ¿Por qué eso ahora?

Nicol: - No quiero perderte nunca, soy tuya por siempre y de nadie más.

El pasa la mano por el cabello de ella, la mira en los ojos y la da un beso apasionado y al mismo tiempo tierno.

Fin del Flashback

Luego después de recordarse de ese momento Pablo mágicamente había dormido.


	4. Muñeca

Tomás: - ¿Barbie, crees que aún vamos a tardar mucho en el avión?

Barbie: - No lo sé Tommy. ¿Por qué?

Tomás: - Es que me dio ganas de ver la tele.

Barbie: - Líguela pero ya te aviso en ese horario solo hay programas de chismes.

Tommy ríe y habla:

Tomás: - A veces es bueno saber de los chismes que envuelven nosotros.

Barbie: - Me das ganas de reír Tommy.

Tomás: - Ah muñeca, no te burles de mi.

Barbie: - ¿Me llamaste de muñeca?

Tomás: - Perdón Barbie, yo no…

Barbie: - No necesitas pedir perdón, a mi me gustó.

Tomás: - Entonces ahora te llamo así, muñeca.

La chica sin saber el por qué se quedo con un poco de vergüenza.

Barbie: - Está bien Tommy, pero ¿tú no querías ver los programas de chismes?

Tomás la miraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Barbie: - ¿Tommy?

Tomás: - ¿Si? , ¿Qué decías Barbie?

Barbie: - Se tu no querías ver la tele…

Tomás: - Ah, sí claro los chismes.

Tomás liga la tele y pasa por el canal de noticias y para en los del chismes.

Tomás: - Ahora veremos las tonterías que hablan.

Reportero: - Si y es como ya había dicho antes ya no es el primer rumor de la separación de la banda, tras cuatro años de RBD las peleas con la prensa, los escándalos…

Reportera: - La tragedia en Brasil y varias otras cosas que marcaran la trayectoria de la agrupación.

Reportero: - Pues cabe a la accesoria de prensa de la banda confirmar o desmentir ese rumor.

Reportera: - Ahora cambiando de tema, los chicos de Kudai están en ese momento en el avión que los llevará rumo a Argentina donde realizarán dos conciertos en esa semana…

Tomás: - Ahora empieza lo show.

Barbie: - Nunca te importaste con eso Tommy, ¿Por qué el interés ahora?

Tomás: - No sé creo que es porque no tenemos nada que hacer.

Reportero: - …si cachamos los momentos románticos.

Reportera: No, ¿En serio?

Reportero: Si, Pablo y Gabriela iban de manos dadas y muy pegaditos.

Reportera: - ¡Ah! Que linda pareja forman, pero ¿Y Bárbara y Tomás?

Reportero: - No hemos visto nada de más, pero hay quien diga que llevan un romance en secreto…

Barbie en ese momento se engasgo.

Tomás: - ¿Estás bien Barbie?

Barbie: - Si, claro a ver que mas dicen…

Reportera: - Quedaremos atentos en eses dos.

Reportero: - Hablando de Kudai, ¿Te acuerdas de Nicole Natalino?

Reportera: - Pues claro que si la rubia que dejó a la agrupación en el medio de la gira. ¿Tienes novedades de ella?

Barbie mira a Tomás sin saber lo que decir, entonces continua viendo la noticia. Reportero: - La chica ex integrante de la agrupación lanzará su primer disco de solista y ¿Adivinas quien será el productor del nuevo CD?

Tommy no había se sorprendido pues Pablo ya lo había dicho lo que sabía de la Nicol.

Reportera: - No me digas que…

Reportero: - Si, si, si él mismo el también ex compositor responsable por los éxitos de las canciones de Kudai, nadie más nada menos que Gustavo Pinochet o como es más conocido Guz.

Tomás: - ¿Barbie?, ¿Barbie?, ¡Tú estás quedando pálida!

Barbie: - Yo… No sé ni qué hablar. No pareces sorpreso, ¿Ya lo sabías?

Tomás: - De verdad estoy medio sorpreso.

Barbie: - ¿Como así?

Tomás: - Ya sabía que ella volvería pero no sabía lo de Guz.

Barbie: - El se fue solo para juntarse a ella.

Cuando había dicho eso tenía una expresión de enojada en el rostro.

Tomás: - ¿Cuando tu y Pablo van a entender que nadie sabe porque ella se fue?

Lo chico ya estaba quedando nervioso de tener que explicar eso a los dos amigos que no lo comprendían.

Barbie: - Sabes que no la perdonaré por no haber confiado en mí para contar lo que realmente había detrás de su salida de Kudai.

Tomás: - Pero deberías saber que ella tenía sus motivos para no haber dicho nada a ti mismo siendo su mejor amiga.

Barbie: - Ella era., mi mejor amiga no es más. Mi mejor amiga ahora es Gaby, que nos ayudó cuando más necesitábamos, cuando Nicole nos dejó.

Tomás: - ¡Ya llega! Es mejor que cada uno se quede con sus opiniones no aguanto más tu y Pablo. Ustedes no saben ver el otro lado de la historia, creen que solo ustedes tienen razón.

Barbie se quedo callada, se asustó con la reacción de Tomás.

Tomás: - ¿Será que no perciben que algo realmente serio sucedió a dos años atrás? , Primero Nicole se fue y luego después Guz también y por consecuencia Gaby se junto a nosotros, el problema no son ellos es algo por detrás de Kudai. Solo quería saber lo que es...

Antes de que Barbie pudiera decir algo el piloto del avión anunció que irían llegar a su destino.


	5. Tripulación, armar toboganes

Cuando llegaron en Argentina arreglaran todas sus cosas en sus debidos cuartos, como ya era de costumbre Pablo con Tomás y Gabriela con Bárbara. El primer concierto sería en dos días, siendo así aún tendrían tiempo para ensayar las canciones e algunos covers que harían.

Pablo estaba muy pensativo y quieto, pensaba en Gaby, que no era cierto lastimarla así, que su amor por ella no pasaba de una mentira y ella era una buena chica que no merecía eso. Pensaba en Nicole lo cuanto la extrañaba, por más que ella hubiera dejado él y la banda no conseguía tener rabia, el sentimiento bueno que tenía era mucho más fuerte que eso.

Decidido a no sufrir más, a buscar su amor de verdad y ya con planos en la cabeza, Pablo sale a buscar Gaby.

Gaby estaba sentada en una silla mirando el paisaje por la ventana de su cuarto, cuando alguien bate en la puerta.

Gaby: - ¿Quién es?

Pablo: - Soy yo, Pablo.

Gaby: - Puede pasar.

Pablo: - Gaby tengo que hablar contigo.

Gaby: - Ya sospechaba, yo también y creo que el asunto es lo mismo. Nosotros, ¿No?

Gabriela al decir esto se levantó, estaba con una voz muy fría y tenía la mirada triste fija en los ojos azules de Pablo, sabía que todo lo que un día existió entre ellos y que por parte de él no era de verdad iría terminar en aquel momento.

Pablo: - Si es eso… Gaby tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho, pero percibí que el amor que siento por ti no es amor de novios y si de amigos, más do que eso, es amor de hermanos.

En ese mismo instante muy lejos de Argentina, había una chica rubia sentada en el balcón de su cuarto con una carta en las manos que había sido abierta a tiempos y que acompañaba una rosa roja, que ahora ya estaba marchita y seca.

La carta decía así:

_Mi angelita,_

_Sé que tú debes creer extraño recibir una carta mía ya que sabes que generalmente no haría eso, pero es que pensando en ti me dio ganas de confesarte algunas cosas que escritas pueden tener mucho más valor._

_Quiero que sepas que cada momento que estoy viviendo a su lado es único, creo que tu fue un regalo divino, algo que bajó del cielo para hacerme feliz, no sabes lo cuanto eres esencial para mí._

_Tal vez para ti no sea complicado amar, pero para mí fue realmente difícil descubrir el verdadero amor, porque desde que oí tu voz por la primera vez, mi corazón latió más fuerte y sonrisas bobas brotaran en mi rostro._

_Me acuerdo de nuestro primer beso que fue bajo la luna y las estrellas, y todas las noches cuando miro el cielo y empezó a dar a cada estrella una razón pela cual te quiero tanto me faltan estrellas, y entonces acuerdo de aquel momento. En realidad creo que todo entre nosotros siempre parecerá la primera vez, como la primera emoción, el primer momento, el primer encuentro, la primera canción, el primer beso, porque nuestro amor durará por toda la eternidad._

_Y ahora me faltan palabras para expresar todo lo que siento por ti, lo que más quiero es vivir más de esos momentos tan especiales que se pasaran entre nosotros._

_Deseo estar siempre muy cerca de ti y así como el día de hoy, poder despertarte por la mañana con muchos besos por todos los días de mi vida._

_Después de todo eso lo único que puedo decir es que amo a ti, Nicole Monserrat Natalino Torres con toda la fuerza de mi interior._

_Besos del suyo,_

_Pablo Holman_

Al terminar de leer la carta, ella limpió las lágrimas que insistían en caer por su rostro, al ver la caligrafía de él, todos aquellos sentimientos y momentos expresos allí y que ahora no pasaban de simples recuerdos.

Nicole: - ¡Que odio!, por más que intento echarte de mi cabeza el tonto de mi corazón no deja…

No lloraré por él, no puedo ser tan frágil, pero mismo así, ¡Lo extraño tanto!

Pablo: - Gaby, dime algo…

Gaby mira a Pablo y llega más cerca de él.

Gaby: - Ya sabias que me diría eso.

Dijo ella con la voz flaca.

Pablo: - No quiero lastimarte Gaby, por eso estoy siendo sincero contigo, no quiero perder tu amistad.

El decía esto lentamente como se quisiera que ella no sufriese tanto.

Gaby: - Intento entender todo lo que está sucediendo ahora pero estoy muy triste porque lo nuestro terminó, o tal vez creo que ni empezó...

Pablo: - Tu sabes lo que siento y por quien siento eso. No sería correcto engañarte...

Gaby: - Te comprendo, pero te pido que por lo menos algún tiempo, que quedemos solo con nuestra relación de trabajo, hasta que yo aclare todo eso, ¿Sí?

Pablo: - Claro, como queras.

Después dio media volta y paró en la puerta cuando Gaby lo llamó.

Gaby: - ¡Pablo!

Pablo: ¿Si?

Gaby: - Te quiero.

Pablo: - Yo también. Ya pasamos por tantas cosas juntos, no se enoje conmigo...

Gaby: - Pensaré en tu caso.

Los dos reirán y Pablo se fue.


	6. Todo es peor

Barbie iba andando por el pasillo hasta que se encontró con Pablo saliendo de la habitación de las chicas.

Barbie: - ¡Hola Pablito!

Pablo: - Hola Barbie, ¿Dónde vas?

Barbie: - Me estaba indo a la habitación ver a Gaby, pero ya que te encontré creo que necesito hablar contigo.

Pablo: - Pues yo también estaba buscándote. Tengo que hablar contigo también, pero aquí no, ¿Vamos hasta el jardín?

Barbie: Si, vámonos.

Cuando llegaran en el jardín se sentaran en un banco cerca de una fuente de agua.

Barbie: - ¿Bueno que querías decirme?

Pablo: - Pues creo que lo mío es más complicado. Hablas tú.

Barbie: - Ok, es sobre Tomás.

Pablo empezó a reír cuando ella dice eso.

Barbie: - ¿Qué fue chico?, hablo en serio.

Pablo: - Nada, perdóname Barbie. Puede hablar.

Barbie contó a él todo lo que sucedió en el avión y como había quedado sorpresa con la reacción de Tomás.

Barbie: - Y desde que llegamos no me dirigió la palabra ni solo una vez.

Pablo: - Bueno Barbie, sabes cómo Tomás es cuando el asunto es Nicol. Para él, ella es como una hermana de sangre, casi no se separaban, y hay también la banda que tiene el tío de él con lo hermano más viejo de ella.

Barbie: - Yo sé, pero sabes que no conseguí perdónala por haber nos dejado y Tomás no comprende eso.

Pablo: - Pues yo te comprendo y sabes que sentía lo mismo que tú, ¿No?

Barbie: Lo sé, ¿Pero como así sentías?, ¡Me estás dejando confusa Pablo!

Pablo: - Te explico. Barbie lo que te voy a decir es algo que percibí a poco tiempo y que te aconsejo a llevar por toda la vida y no solo en relación a esto de la Nicole.

Bárbara estaba atienta a todo lo que el chico le decía.

Pablo: - La vida es corta. En un momento estás con la persona que amas, y en otro todo cambia sin más ni menos. Debes dar una secunda chance a las personas, porque ellas cometen errores y eso es normal, sucede con todos. Nuestro corazón debe aprender a perdonar, y nosotros aprender a oír y los más importante, ver la verdad que está delante de nuestros ojos.

Barbie no dice nada solo quedo escuchando Pablo hablar y pensando en lo que él había dicho.

Barbie: - Tienes razón Pablo, y creo que Tomás también tiene. Algo realmente sucedió a dos años atrás. Nicole no nos dejaría creo yo. Por lo menos no sin darnos una explicación.

Pablo: - Es en eso que me quede pensando ayer por todo el día. Pero después que supe que va a volver a la música con la ayuda de Guz, tengo un plan.

Barbie: - ¿Qué plan?

Pablo: - Barbie, terminé con Gaby.

Barbie: - Por más que Gaby sea mi amiga, creo que tu hizo lo correcto. Sé que a pesar de ella te amar, tú no la amabas...

Pablo: - Si tienes razón eso solo hacia mal a mí y a ella. Barbie decidí que voy a luchar por mi amor de verdad, voy a intentar volver con Nicole de nuevo.

Barbie: - Eso es increíble Pablito, pero ¿Cómo harás eso?

Pablo: - Lo haré a los pocos, pero respóndeme una cosa. ¿Sabes si nuestros conciertos pasarán en la tele?

Barbie: - Creo que sí ya que es solo la secunda vez que estamos aquí en Argentina, y Vega está tan ocupado para que todo salga bien. ¿Qué piensas en hacer señor Holman?

Pablo: - Eso es un secreto Barbie. Ahora es mejor que vayas a buscar Tommy.

Barbie: Tienes razón.

Pablo: - Pero no tardes porque ya está casi en la hora del ensayo y si no llegas a tiempo Vega va a quedarse de mal humor.

Barbie: - Ok.

Pablo: - Te veo más tarde.

Barbie: - Si, y muchas gracias Pablo.

--------: - Hola Nico, ¿Estás hablando sola?

Nicole: - Hola Guz, solo estaba pensando en voz alta. Pásate.

Guz: - No me engañas chica, ¿Estabas llorando?

Nicole: - Pues...

Guz: - Nico...

Nicole: - Ok, sé que no puedo esconder nada de ti. Es que me acorde de Pablo.

Guz: - Se que aún lo amas pero eso te hace mal.

Nicole: - Si es verdad, pero él ni debe acordarse de mí, esta allá con la tal Gabriela.

Guz: - Pues tengo que darte dos noticias. Una es sobre tu carera y la otra bueno creo que te gustará.

Nicole: - Dime Guz.

Guz: - Ya conseguí la fecha para el lanzamiento de tu single.

Nicole: - ¿En serio?

Guz: - Claro que si Nico. ¿Por acaso no creías en mi capacidad como productor?

Dijo el riendo.

Nicole: - Jamás pensaría eso de ti. ¿Pero cuándo?

Guz: - En la próxima semana en Hit 40. Participarás de un programa de entrevistas, con ligaciones telefónicas también y en el medio del programa sonará No hay más por la primera vez.

Nicole: Estará increíble. Gracias Guz. Tu siempre me ayudó en eses dos años que necesité tanto. Compuso las canciones para el disco y me hizo ver que tenía que volver, que la música hace parte de mí.

Guz: - No necesitas agradecerme Nico. Se yo hice todo eso fue porque te quiero mucho desde que eras una niña chiquita y cantabas en Ciao, y porque creo que tu eres muy talentosa.

Nicole: - Pero al igual gracias por creer en mí.

Diciendo eso le dio un abrazo.

Guz: - Aun tengo otra cosa para contarte.

Nicole: - Dime sabes que soy curiosa.

Guz: - El concierto de Kudai en Argentina será transmitido por la tele y pasará aquí en Chile. ¿Vas a verlo?

Nicole bajó la cabeza y se quedo muda por un instante.

- No sé si podré verlos cantando juntos, son muchos recuerdos y...

Guz: - Perdón Nico, pensé que te gustaría la noticia.

Nicole: - No está todo bien creo que ya pasó de la hora de superar todo eso y voy a asistirlo. ¿Aceptas verlo conmigo?

Guz: - Claro que sí.


	7. Hoy quiero

¿Dónde está ese chico? Pensaba Bárbara. Al mirar el reloj vio que solo faltaban veinte minutos para empezar el ensayo y decidió irse hasta el salón.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta escuchó una voz que cantaba algo, lentamente abrió la puerta y pode ver la espalda de un chico sentado en un sofá, luego percibió que era Tomás.

Barbie: - ¿Tommy?

Tomás: - Hola Barbie no te había visto.

Barbie: - Perdón por haber entrado así yo escuché una canción y también te estaba buscando.

Tomás: - Está todo bien, pero siéntate dime porque me buscabas.

La chica se sentó a su lado.

Barbie: ¿No estás enojado conmigo?

Tomás: - No, fue solo en el aquel momento, ahora no.

Barbie: - Tengo que decirte que creo en ti. También pienso que Nicole no se fue simplemente porque ella decidió, se fue porque algo sucedió.

Tomás: - Me dejas muy feliz diciendo eso Barbie, pero tus ojos me dicen que no fue solo para eso que estabas a buscarme.

Barbie: - ¿Mis ojos?

Tomás: - Si, tus ojos.

Barbie: - ¿Cómo puedes saber algo a través de mis ojos?

Tomás: - Te conozco más de lo que imaginas muñeca...

Tommy diciendo eso iba quedando cada vez más cerca de ella, demasiado cerca...

- No ya está todo ok, vamos a comenzar el ensayo y te llamo mas tarde.

Al oír esa voz rápidamente los dos se separaran.

El manager estaba tan concentrado en su ligación que ni miro con atención la escena que pasaba frente sus ojos y ni lo cuan rojo estaba el rostro de Bárbara.

Vega: - ¡Ay Dios mío! ¿Solo llegaran ustedes?

Tomás: - Si Vega. Pablo y Gaby ya deben estar llegando.

En ese momento Gabriela pasa corriendo por la puerta.

Gaby: - Perdón. Por lo visto no fui la última...

Barbie: - Aún no llego Pablo.

Pablo: Listo. Ya llegué.

El traía en la mano derecha una hoja con algo escrito que parecía una partitura.

Vega: ¿Qué trae en la mano Pablo?

Todos lo miran con una cierta curiosidad.

Pablo: - Es lo cover que voy a hacer en el concierto. Estuve pensando y creo que esa es la ideal.

Vega: - Ok Pablo. Después hable con los músicos para que te ayuden a arreglar eso.

Gaby: - ¿Y podremos saber que canción es esa?

Pablo: - Perdón Gaby, pero por en cuanto es un secreto.

Tomás: - Tu andas lleno de misterios señor Holman...

Barbie: - Si es verdad, estas muy distante últimamente pero creo que yo se lo porque.

Pablo mira a Barbie y sonríe.

Vega: - Esta muy buena la conversación pero ahora está en la hora del trabajo.

En el medio del ensayo Vega había salido y dejado los chicos ensayando solos.

Tomás: - ¿Creen que deberíamos abrir el concierto con Abre Los Ojos?

Barbie: - No sé.

Gaby: -¿Es animada para empezar, no?

Pablo: - A mi no me gusta mucho la canción, entonces me da igual.

Tomás, Barbie y Gaby: - ¡A mí también!

Gaby: - Esta canción es buena pero no para nosotros, es muy...

Tomás: - Si era eso lo que yo pensaba.

Barbie: - No tiene nada que ver con las otras canciones que cantamos.

Pablo: - Pero infelizmente no hay mucho que hacer, Vega la quiere como obertura entonces...

Barbie: - ¡Tengo una idea! Creo que ustedes aceptarán y los músicos irán ayudarnos, cambiaremos las cosas a nuestro gusto.


	8. Los malaventurados no lloran

Presentador: ¡Buenas tardes amigos! Estamos aquí en la radio empezando un programa más hecho especialmente para ustedes.

Presentadora: ¡Hola buenas tardes! En el programa de hoy tenemos aquí con nosotros una persona que esperábamos volver ya hace mucho tiempo y que vino para hablar un poquito con nosotros y presentarnos algo también.

Presentadores: ¡Con ustedes Nicole Natalino!

Durante algún tiempo los presentadores hablaran con Nico y al fin del programa sonó la canción No Hay Más.

Presentadora: Infelizmente después de oír esta hermosísima canción tenemos que despedirnos.

Presentador: Si que lastima, lo pasamos tan bien. ¿Nico quieres dejar una mensaje a tus fans?

Nico: Si, claro. Quiero darles gracias por apoyarme y también por no se olvidaren de mi. Y sé que gracias a ellos empieza una nueva fase en mi vida y por todo eso estoy muy contenta. Les mando besitos y espero verlos pronto.

Nico se despidió de los presentadores y se dirigió a su casa. Guz la esperaba en el jardín de la frente.

Guz: - ¿Y entonces como se siente?

Nico: - Me quedé muy nerviosa, parecía que era la primera vez que concedía una entrevista y eso porque era en el radio y las personas solo oían mi voz.

Guz: - Pero te saliste muy bien.

Nico: - Gracias. Oye Guz, ¿Vas a quedar para ver el concierto conmigo?

Guz: - Pues sí, prometí que me quedaría.

Nico lo mira y le da una sonrisa.

Guz: - Vamos porque ya va a empezar.

En el backstage del concierto de Kudai, Vega hablaba con los chicos.

Vega: Bueno está todo cierto ustedes entran en 2 minutos, el concierto está siendo transmitido por la tele hasta en Chile. Buenas suertes.

Vega deja el camarín.

Barbie mira a Gaby, Pablo e Tommy y dice: - Si, todo está cierto.

Las luces se apagan y empieza a sonar la obertura del show, los chicos ya estaban listos ocultos detrás de una fina cortina que impedía el publico de verlos.

La obertura terminara y con eso era posible escuchar los primeros acordes de "No quiero regresar".

Si, con eso todos estaban satisfechos, excepto una persona.

El show continuaba ahora siguiendo la orden correcta de las canciones, después del aquel pequeño ajuste.

Pablo: - ¿Como están Buenos Aires? Bueno, quiero decirles que bajo la luna y las estrellas, voy a cantar una canción que expresa lo que siento a una persona que desearía que estuviera aquí, que está lejos de mi vida a algún tiempo, pero que jamás estará lejos de mi corazón.

Los Malaventurados no Lloran (Panda)

Sé que está en algún lugar mejor  
Donde no hay abuso fuera de este mundo  
Quiero encontrar el medio para yo  
Poder hablar con ella poder decirle a ella que aquí

Todo está peor que al igual que ella  
Mi voluntad también murió  
Le quiero platicar que todo sale mal  
Que yo la alcanzaría teniendo la oportunidad

Se que ella se siente mejor  
Allá no hay suplicio  
Seria muy impulsivo  
El utilizar un medio y llegar a lo desconocido  
Sentirla al lado mío y decir

Que todo está peor que al igual que ella  
Mi esperanza se murió  
La quiero abrazar que todo sea igual  
Mi vida ya es tan triste que  
el dolor jamás se marchará

Le debería recordar debo yo recordar  
Y sentirse mejor es mejor no creer en el amor  
Así como le hago yo  
La debería de odiar por dejarme aquí  
Pero ella no escogió soy un simple amante loco yo  
He aprendido mi lección

Se que está en algún lugar mejor  
Donde no hay abuso fuera de este mundo  
Quiero encontrar el medio para yo  
Poder hablar con ella poder decirle a ella que aquí

Todo está peor que al igual que ella  
Mi voluntad también murió  
La quiero saludar a su oído suspirar  
Que mientras yo la extraño mi vida desvanece mas

Pablo terminó de cantar la canción con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras una chica que lo miraba por la tele tenia lagrimas en los ojos.


	9. Quizá

Guz: - Nico, ahora sabes que el...

Nicole no miraba directamente a Guz, ni nada que tenía en su alrededor solo oía repetidas veces en su mente la canción que acabara de escuchar.

Nico: - Perdóname Guz, tengo que pensar un poco.

Se levantó y subió las escaleras corriendo, dejando atrás un confuso Guz en la sala que ahora se marchaba.

En su habitación sentada en el suelo cerca de un par de almohadas, Nico intentaba entender lo que había acontecido.

_¿Lo que dijo fue para mí?_

"La quiero saludar a su oído suspirar  
Que mientras yo la extraño mi vida desvanece mas"

_No se ha olvidado de mí. ¿Me extrañas?_

"Quiero encontrar el medio para yo  
Poder hablar con ella poder decirle a ella que aquí  
Todo está peor"

_¿Necesita verme de alguna forma tanto cuanto yo necesito verlo?_

_Siente así como yo, que las cosas ya no son las mismas._

"La debería de odiar por dejarme aquí  
Pero ella no escogió"

_¿El comprendió que no me fui por voluntad propia?_

Con eses pensamientos la chica se quedó dormida allí mismo.

En Argentina el público gritaba para que Kudai volviese al escenario ya que el concierto había terminado. Atendiendo los fans volvieran para cantar otra canción. Finalmente dieron gracias y se fueron de vuelta al hotel.

Al llegar se reunieron en la habitación de Pablo y Tomás, para conversar sobre todo lo que había sucedido.

Barbie: - No lo creo, ¡El concierto fue increíble!

Tomás: - Y gracias a ti muñeca, fue aun mejor.

Barbie bajó la mirada pero dio una discreta sonrisa.

Gaby: - Si, tu idea fue increíble Barbie.

Pablo: - De verdad llevamos la mejor parte. Pero saben que ganaremos un sermón de Vega.

Barbie: - Bueno sobreviviremos a eso. Lo que importa es que estamos más contentos, ¿No?

Pablo: - Si, claro.

Tomás: - Además, ¿No percibieron que Vega está medio extraño?

Gaby: -¿Medio sin paciencia?

Tomás: -Si, y no sé, parece que esconde algo de nosotros.

Pablo: - Yo también percibí eso.

Barbie: - ¿Tommy, te acuerdas de cuando estábamos en el salón de ensayos y Vega hablaba en el teléfono tan concentrado que casi ni reparó en nuestra presencia?

Tomás: - Me acuerdo.

Gaby: -Y también tuvo aquella vez en que Barbie y yo llegamos y el paró de hablar otra vez en el teléfono.

Pablo: - Pero Vega no fue siempre así.

Barbie: - Eso es cierto. Las cosas cambiaron después que...

Se oye un ruido que probablemente venía del pasillo.

Barbie:- ¿Escucharon eso?

Tomás: - Si, y por lo visto lo que estaba afuera también escuchó nuestra conversa.

Gaby: - Pero no podemos hacer mas nada por ahora.

Barbie: - Tenemos que esperar para ver lo que sucederá mañana.

Gaby: - Creo que está en la hora de irnos dormir.

Barbie: - De acuerdo. ¿Vámonos Gaby?

Gaby: - Si.

Barbie: - Buenas noches chicos.

Las chicas se van de la habitación y Tomás mira a Pablo.

Tomás: - Tengo que hablar contigo.

Pablo: - Dime Tommy.

Tomás: - ¿La canción de hoy fue para Nico, cierto?

Pablo: Cierto.

Tomás:- Sabes que te apoyo, pero solo respóndeme una cosa. ¿Crees que ella oyó y comprendió que era para ella?

Pablo: - Creo que sí.

Tomás:- ¿Y ahora que piensas en hacer?

Pablo: - En realidad aún no lo sé. No puedo hablar directamente con ella entonces tendré que inventar una manera, lo que no puedo más es quedarme sin hacer nada.

Tomás: -Estás cierto. ¿Tienes noticias de ella?

Pablo: - No muchas, lo que sé es que lanzó el single en la radio y que pronto grabará el clip de la misma canción.

Tomás:- ¿El video será grabado en Chile?

Pablo: - Probablemente sí.

Tommy se quedó en silencio por algunos momentos pensando, mientras Pablo intentaba comprender lo que el chico tramaba.

Tomás: - ¡Ya se! Te voy a ayudar mi hermano.


	10. Eternidad

_- Me dio ganas de comer algo._

_- Pero acabamos de cenar._

_-Mismo así aun tengo hambre._

_-¿Entonces porque no pides algo y te traen aquí?_

_- No, sabes voy yo misma me quedé con ganas de salir por un ratito._

_- ¿Quieres que te acompañes?_

_- No está todo bien, no me tardaré._

_- Bueno._

_Bárbara se fuera de la habitación dejando Nicole sola leyendo un libro que encontrara en la mesa de cabecera de su cama._

_-¿Nico?_

_La rubia se asustó y miró el balcón del cuarto de donde venía aquella voz tan conocida._

_-¿Pablo? ¿Qué haces aquí? A lo mejor, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?_

_El entró en la habitación y sentó en la cama, quedándose al lado de ella._

_- Salté por el balcón._

_-¡Ay Dios! ¿Estás loco Pablito? ¿Y se hubiera se lastimado?_

_Ella pasó su mano por el rostro de él._

_-Cálmate angelita. No sucedió nada. Y estoy aquí porque tenía ganas de verte, no aguanté esperar hasta mañana._

_Pablo sujetó la mano de la rubia entre las de él y le dio un rápido beso en los labios._

_- Te quiero mucho Pablo._

_- Yo también Nico. Más de lo que ya pude imaginar._

_- Tenemos suerte de que aún nadie sabe de nosotros._

_-Sí, sé que no es cierto pero por ahora es lo mejor que hacemos._

_Pablo la abrazó y la chica se quedó con la cabeza reposando en el pecho de él._

_-¿Sabes de una cosa, Pablito?_

_-Dime, mi ángel._

_-Me quedaría así contigo por toda la eternidad._

Nicole despertara con el sueño que tuve, fue hasta la cocina beber un vaso de agua y después volvió a su habitación, se quedó despierta por algún tiempo recordando aquel momento de su sueño, luego durmió de nuevo.

Había otro chico lejos de allí que también soñaba.

_- Ahora nos veremos todos los días._

_- ¿Amigos? _

_- Eres como un hermano para mí, ¡te quiero mucho! _

_- ¿Por qué me miras así? Sabes lo cuanto eres importante en mi vida._

_- Simplemente te amo, mi mundo cambió por ti._

_- No quiero perderte nunca, soy tuya por siempre y de nadie más…_

_-Traicionaran mi confianza ¡Fui una tonta por creer en él!_

_- Lo extrañaré, tú sabes todo lo que siento._

Pablo despertó. Se quedó irritado por tener siempre el mismo sueño, ¿Porque no podría cambiar un poco? Decidió que era mejor que se quedara con ese mismo, antes que el sueño pudiese se convertir en una horrible pesadilla. Tardó en volver a dormir, pues se quedó pensando que Tomás dijo que iba ayudarlo con Nico, solo que no dijera como haría eso.


	11. Señas Tuyas

-Sí, claro. ¿Pero en cuanto tiempo? Perfecto.

Pablo abrió los ojos y vio Tomás hablando en el teléfono, se quedó curioso para oír lo que el amigo hablaba, pero miró el reloj y percibió que aún era muy temprano, entonces las ganas de volver a dormir vencieron.

El celular tocaba sin parar como se fuera de propósito para que ella despertara, Nico estiró el brazo para cógelo. Todavía aún estaba medio dormida.

Nico:- ¿Bueno?

---------: - ¡Te echo de menos!

Nico: - ¿Mamá?

Mamá de Nico: - Si. ¿Ya ni reconoce mi voz hija?

Nico: - Ay, perdón mamá. Es que acabé de despertar.

Mamá: - Todo bien. ¿Estás feliz con su regreso como cantante?

Nico: - Si, mucho.

Ya hacía un buen tiempo que no hablaba con su madre, pero Nicole sabía que a partir de allí las cosas ya no serian tan buenas. A su madre no gustaba la idea de su hija ser cantante, esperaba que ella fuera una gran modelo, pero a Nicole nunca le gustó esa idea por eso desde niña ya rechazó ese plan.

Mamá: - ¿Sigues viendo Gustavo?

Nico: - Claro que si mamá, el que me ayudó y ahora es mi productor.

Mamá: - Entiendo.

Para ella Guz distanciaba Nico del sueño de ser modelo, el influenciaba la chica y decía que ella tenía una voz increíblemente hermosa. Nico jamás olvidaría como su mamá quedara cuando contó que estaba en Ciao y cuando Guz la llamó para darle la noticia, y como no conseguía su permiso tuvo que hablar con su papá para que arreglara las cosas.

Mamá: - Oye hija estaba viendo la tele y hablaron de una canción que "el" cantó en el concierto de Kudai. ¿Que sabes de eso?

Nico: - No quiero hablar de eso mamá.

Mamá: - ¿Entonces tu tiene algo que ver con la canción?

Nico: - No sé de nada mamá, y ya dije que no quiero hablar de eso, me hace mal.

Mamá: - No veo la necesidad de que aún sufras tanto por él. Te quedas ciega cuando él es el asunto, no le ve los defectos.

Otra cosa que no estaba de acuerdo con los deseos de su mamá para la hija era Pablo, ella soñaba que la chica encontraría un príncipe azul salido directamente de los cuentos de hadas, que fuera de una importante familia, con una apariencia que pasase desapercibida por la gente y principalmente que no fuera cantante. Pero no tenía como, para Nicole, Pablo era su príncipe azul y por más que a su madre no le gustase o intentase alejarla de él, como ya sucediera diversas veces, eso no cambiaría nunca, el amor que existe o un día existió entre ellos solo se quedaba más fuerte a cada intento frustrado de la mamá.

Nico:- Cada cual ve las cosas a su manera. Y ahora ya veo lo que pretendías. Espero que estés contenta madre, estropeaste mi día.

Así colgó el teléfono y recordó que por la tarde empezaría a grabar el videoclip.


End file.
